


Falling

by eyelikeamagpie



Series: Bittersweet Symphony [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Endverse fic, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Inspired by Music, Wordcount: 100-500, Yiruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelikeamagpie/pseuds/eyelikeamagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't deny that he'd seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the piano piece 'Falling' by Yiruma.
> 
> Main notes on the series idea can be found in the first fic in the series; Time Forgets.
> 
> This one is mostly based on the fact that Season 8 seems to be setting us up for Endverse. 
> 
> It is also all Shannon's fault. Again.
> 
> Enjoy~

He couldn't deny that he'd seen it coming.  
  
Cas had been the first sign; the angel's desire to become a hunter, to become so much more _human_ , ought to have been the first indicator that things were amiss.  
  
But he brushed it off, pushed the fears aside, because that was what he did.  
  
The so-called 'Warriors of Hell', Lucifer's interference — even from afar — was next. Alarm bells began to ring at the very mention of the Fallen Angel's name, memories creeping back, leeching into his mind like poison.  
  
He found himself counting his blessings daily, every little thing that was still different.  
  
But they were diminishing.  
  
That was why he couldn't find it in himself to be pleased when Chuck miraculously returned. Why he couldn't see the bright side when Cas reported that Heaven was shutting itself away, withdrawing its interference from their lives. Why he flipped out, overreacting massively, when he found the angel beginning to experiment with various combinations of alcohol — and later, drugs.

  
That was why he resisted when Sam became distant, longing for a normal life. Why he refused to let him go, and only succeeded in driving him further away.  
  
That was why he wasn't surprised when the Warriors — because Abaddon hadn't been the last of her kind, not by a long shot, and there were no Archangels left to defeat them any more — finally managed to pry the Key from them. That was how he knew exactly what they would do with it.  
  
So no, he decided, staring around yet again at the perfectly pruned rose garden, his past self at his back and his possessed brother before him. He couldn't deny that he'd had plenty of warning.  
  
After all, despite his faults, the Devil never lied. And he'd told Dean Winchester the truth.  
  
They would always end up here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also; I know I should be updating Superguardians, and I will, but my muse is busy crushing my soul at the moment. It will happen, though. Promise.


End file.
